


Queen of Essos

by Amazingly_amazing15



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, Aegon and Rhaenys Targaryen Live, Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Braavos, Essos, F/F, F/M, Female Jon Snow, Gen, Love, M/M, Multi, Neglect, Other, Rhaenys Targaryen Lives, Westeros, Winterfell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingly_amazing15/pseuds/Amazingly_amazing15
Summary: After being declared a bastard even though her parents were married in the godswood, they send her to the north. But she leaves the north to set her own path. She brings Hope's and revolution to Essos with her open minded views and advance technology the world has never seen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello welcome to my story. I'm really happy to be finally writing this is my first story, so there will be errors. I will try to make a update schedule and I will be doing a vote of who Aphrodite (fem!Jon Snow) will end up send in your suggestions and I will put up the poll. Thank you and enjoy.

"I will not have her here. I will not have her jeopardize Aegon, Rhaenys, and Visenya's future," said Elia Martell. Her brother Oberyn Martell standing behind her in agreement. They have been having this argument since Rhaegar won Robert's Rebellion. It was a hard decision for Rhaegar. He loved Lyanna very much and he was in anguish when he heard about her death,from his good brother Ned Stark Warden of the North. Right now Visenya whose 5 has no name because they gave it to Visenya, the one that Elia bore 3 years ago. 

 

  "Fine but she comes back when it's her 10th nameday," Rhaegar said with a grumble in his voice. Elia looked happy for once. 

 

  "Thank you, your Grace" Elia and Oberyn said in unison. 

 

1 Moon later

 

 

 

"Visenya” decides to name herself Aphrodite. She doesn't know where she gets the name from, she just thought of it. She is being escorted to the North by Ser Jamie Lannister and Arthur Dayne. They have good conversations on the way there.  They talk about what the North looks like, to how big the North is compared to the rest of Westeros. They talked about Essos and the islands surrounding it, on it, north of it, south it, east, west you name it. Aphrodite knew what was going on; she wasn't after or absent-minded as they thought she seemed. Jaime and Arthur felt for her. 

 

They finally get to the North where Uncle Ned Stark and Aunt Catelyn Stark nee Tully were standing at the Gates of Winterfell. Ned had gotten a letter from the King about Aphrodite's name changing. To say he was furious was an understatement. Catelyn felt for the girl. She knew how much Ned loved his sister Lyanna and his brother Brandon Stark. She promised the Seven Gods of her faith that she would take care of Aphrodite as her own child. She was pregnant already with another child. She was kept busy with Robb and Sansa. But she would do whatever she could to help her and Ned. 

 

 I know this is really short but it's just the beginning. I hope you really like it.


	2. Ghost, Grey Wind, and Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More about the North and DIREWOLVES!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys, I'm back. I was going to post earlier this afternoon at 3 but I had to take sometime editing and stuff. I also took the Spanish regents today (I live in the Bronx, NYC). I was shooketh but its fine.  
> ● For this chapter I did alot of research of foods that could grow in cold places.  
> There is not much dialogue in this chapter. I'm just giving you guys content on how the life is for the North and the Stark family.

It is a normal cold mid autumn day in Winterfell. Many servants of the Stark household can be seen shuffling around to bring in the new crops that can surprisingly grow in the cold, in amounts never seen before. From cabbages, carrots (yes I check they do grow in cold preferably Alaska), potatoes, celery, broccoli and much more. They have begun domesticating animals such as aurochs (cows), chickens, goats, goats, cattles, pigs,  and many more. They have enough to prepare for winter. Since they have been doing this they have stopped buying overpriced foods from the Reach and other places. They are getting more wealthy as time goes on. They don't buy or show off expensive things such as the Reach and the other households of the Crowlands and South does. They are perfectly fine just the way they are. 

 

    Catelyn with the help of her daughters (Aphrodite: 9, Sansa: 7 and Arya: 5) she teaches them about how much surplus they have. Catelyn teaches them how to be more than just a broodmare to their husbands. She teaches them about how to run a household when their husbands are at war. She always tells them how to be cordial but fierce and to maintain perseverance in hard times.

 

   Aphrodite just turned 9 halfway during the year. They had a small feast with family and people close to them. She received many gifts and marriage proposals, which made Ned very annoyed. She had gotten a shield made out of metal with the Direwolf sigil on it. Aphrodite couldn't carry it, but one day she will. Sansa made her a handkerchief with Aphrodite's favorite colors blue and gold also with the Stark sigil on it. Arya got her a book about Essos and all of its land. Bran is 2 years old so he couldn't get Aphrodite anything. Ned got her a spear, made out of Valyrian Steel. Aphrodite screamed so loud in joy everybody had to cover their ears. Catelyn had a new dress made from the Myrish silk but was suited for the North. 

 

   1 moon later

 

Aphrodite loves her family very much and she wouldn't trade it for all the gold in the world. Right now she is hunting with Robb and Sansa. Arya would be here but she is too young. They came to a stop and saw a direwolf on the first with its pups sucking on her milk as she lay there dead. 

 

"Father look there direwolves", Robb said in awe. Sansa and Aphrodite get off their horses to look at it closer.

 

"Aye, it is", Ned said. He looked at Aphrodite who was giving Ned the same look Lyanna would give him when she wanted something. He knew she wanted to keep one just from the look in her eye.

 

"Father, can we keep them, please?"she said, pleading with him. His other children give him looks with hope in their eyes, Robb and Sansa's Tully blue eyes.

 

Looking at them he said, "Fine but if they die you have to bury them yourselves." They all ran to him hugging him repeatedly saying thank you, in hushed tones.

 

They started picking their pups, but Aphrodite could help but feel a single connection to the pups. But as she looked down on sadness she heard a whimpering coming from the bushes. She walks towards the bush with caution, she spreads the bushes and what she sees shocks her. It's an albino direwolf, with dark red eyes. She calls Robb and Sansa  over, and their eyes also widened in shock. Aphrodite picks him up and holds him towards her chest.

 

"I'll name you Ghost," as she rubbed behind his ears. 

 

"That's a good name Aphy," says Sansa. Robb nodded agreeing with her.

 

"I named mine Grey Wind," he says, with a smile looking down at his direwolf.

 

"Well I named mine Lady," said Sansa. Before they could say anything their Lord father calls them back. Ned has used his cloak to take the other direwolves seeing as they didn't have a blanket to wrap them up in. 

 

"Your brother and sister would choose from the litter you guys have found. They are 3 more when there are only Arya and Bran left." He says with a thoughtful look on his face. 

 

"Maybe mother has a child again; it could symbolize that," Sansa said. It shocked  Ned because it was only 2 years after her birth Bran they wanted to wait a couple of years. Until they had another one. 

 

"Well maybe," Ned said, while laughing. As they got on to their horses and went back to the Castle.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I was wondering if you guys would like me to skip over to the part of where she's already Queen of Essos. But you guys will get flashbacks of how she got there so you guys aren't completely lost. Sorry it took too long, tried to make some edits.

 

Hope you guys liked it.


	3. Queen Aphrodite of House Stark, the First of Her Name, the Unburnt, Queen of Essos, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Protector of the Realm, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons and Wolves.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Summer Solstice and Money

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you guys are mad, at me for not updating, and you guys should be mad. But I'm back. Do you guys want to hear about the targaryens in the west?

Essos has many factorable conclusions as to how it has become so rich, one of them is by Queen Aphrodite in establishing trade and ending slavery thorughout Essos. Another one is that Essos was as an continent was already doing well to begin with with their coastal cities such as Bravos, Myr, Pentos and Volantis, bringing trade with across the world, and secrets. Islands such as Lorath, Lys,and Tyrosh making glass, with their sands. Each of these places exhibits many cultures, and coexist as one, unlike other places. Slaver’s Bay crushed to rumble by the fierceness of war, to the surprise of many others.  
\---‐-----------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
6 moons 21 days  
Queen Aphrodite, woke up to the silent ruffles around the room. Ladies giggling and running around getting everything ready for the day. Today is the summer solstice there was going to be a celebration in Braavos, her siblings were coming, everybody was happy, she was happy. Ghost was as big as a horse that took up half of the bed. She could hear her Dragons in the distance flapping their wings and roaring. The people of Braavos have gotten used to her animal companions. They see her sometimes feeding them, on the terrace of her palace, or in the throne room. 

“Your Majesty, your bath is ready and scented.” the handmaiden Alys said. The young Queen groaned and puffed, angot up.

“Ghost get up.” said Aphrodite scratching behind his ears. He opens his big mouth and yawned. Ahphrodite and rest of the handmaidens smile at the direwolf. Aphrodite gets up and opens the door to let Ghost out. She then goes to bath tub thats steaming hot, just the way she likes it. The handmaidens scrub her body and wash her hair, put in scents of winter roses, on her body and hair. After that she gets dressed

https://pin.it/VNl6XWK

The gold dress accented her hips and breast her now almost pale tan skin because of the sun, glowing in prosperity. Her black hair in luscious waves, with a lock of silver hair standing out for everyone to see. 

One of her guards knocked on the door as soon as her handmaidens finished dressing her up. 

“Your Highness. Your family has arrived on the port and are headed to the palace.” said the guard in his Braavosi accent.

“Thank you, I’ll be at the entrance.” Aphrodite responded. The guard nodded and left the room.  
“Let’s go ladies.” They followed the Queen, her loyal most trusted guard Grey Worm also following them but staying near Missandei and Aphrodite. 

Once they got to the entrance they saw Aphrodite’s surrogate parents Ned and Catelyn Stark, with Sansa, Arya, Bran, and Rickon just a few years old. Robb agreed on staying at Winterfell, his betrothal Margeary Tyrell is staying there with him as a sort of way to get to know each other, But from the letters he has written her they are getting along just fine. She could see at least 5 people or more from each house. BigJon Umber SmallJon Umber and his guards from House Umber. Harold Karstark and his daughter Alys Karstark and their guards. Howland Reed, his Jojen, and his daughter Meera, and their guards. Dominic Bolton from House Bolton, and his guards, thankfully only he came. Mage Mormont, her daughter Lyanna Mormont and their guards of House Mormont. Them being here signifies the respect they have for their Lord and his family, one of them now being the Queen of Essos. She never forgot where she came from.

“Aphy” shouted Sansa, Arya and Bran right after another. Almost attacking her into the ground, Catelyn was about to scold them but Aphrodite gave her a look saying that it was fine. “I missed all of you so much,'' she said.

“We missed you too” responded Sansa hugging her more tightly. Even though they were near in age, they all still showed sibling affection for one another as if they were still children. She then goes to hug her Aunt and Uncle and hugs them tightly, Catelyn a little less since she is holding Rickon. “How is Robb?” she asks.

“He’s doing fine. Good boy he is. He said to thank you for the building prints for the sewage system, all the towns and cities in the North smell great. She ruffles Rickons hair and he laughs. She then goes on to greet the Houses of the North.

“Thank you all for coming to the Summer Solstice Festival. I’m really happy that you all came.” she verbalized.

“It was no problem Your Highness. We are honoured to be here.” vouched Lord Reed, one of her father’s greatest confidants and friends. 

She ordered Missandei to show her mother and the rest of the Lord’s family to their rooms, while she talked to the Lord's themselves. Once they left she told them, “We must go into my office, I have some good news.” They followed her up to her office where she conducted meetings. 

“As I was speaking to Tycho Nestoris from the Iron Bank about investments he mentioned how one of the Wardens of Winterfell invested 1 million Dragons into their accounts and forgot about.” started of Queen Aphrodite. She continued “ As you know what happens when money stays in an investment account for a long time.” “It grows.” said her father. She nodded and slid a bunch of documents towards him. “By the gods.” he said in astonishment. He was reading through the documents dating back to the start of the investments. 1 million growing into 3 million and so on. “An extra ship will be going back to you home to the North with you carrying the money.” All the Lords started to thank her and bow to heer. She of course being humble said that the money is rightfully theirs and the bowing was not needed. “The festival will be starting soon, we must head out, the festival is starting soon.” They were all shown their rooms with their family. Before heading out. They were settled in the royal booth, which was made big enough for the Queen and her father’s Lords. They chatted about what was happening in Winterfell. How Robb was doing, without steering the conversation towards the Targareyans in the west. Arya wanted to stay and practice with a sword, and Bran wanted to be a knight. Sansa was betrothed but wanted to keep it a surprise. Robb’s wedding to Margaery Tyrell was coming soon, and she was planning on going to Winterfell, and to High Garden to discuss some deals with Olenna Tyrell. But most of all the festival was amazing.


End file.
